In the field of construction machines such as a hydraulic excavator, a technique of displaying various information such as the temperature of an engine cooling water on a monitor in a cab is known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
Further, a technique of displaying an image showing a designed geometry of a work ground and the position of a blade edge of a bucket on a monitor in a cab is also known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 2).